It was an accident, damnit!
by NarutoKlubben
Summary: [Author: Anna, Som3one, for Narutoklubben contest in Sweden.] Sasuke och Naruto upptäcker någonting nytt under träningen, men vad händer när Kakashi och Sakura lägger sig i? [Shounenai]


**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Do not own Naruto.**  
'It was an accident, damnit!'  
By: **Anna.

* * *

… **Tap, tap, tap…**

Den mörkhåriga killen sneglade tyst på den blonda klanten som gick fram och tillbaka genom den tomma korridoren. 'Han är rastlös... fast det är han väl jämt?' Det var det ända som rörde sig i hans huvud just då… Han märkte inte Sakura, tjejen i hans lag som försökte prata med honom. Allt han tänkte på var _honom._

"AHH! Kakashi-sensei är sen igen! Jag som vill träna! Jag har sett fram i mot det här hela dagen och så kommer han försenat IGEN!" När dom orden lämnade den blonda killen, så kollade Sasuke upp på honom.

"Hmpf, baka yarou." Han menade ju förstås inte att vara ohövlig… men hur skulle han kunna prata med _honom_ annars? Det var inte hans stil att vara snäll.

Naruto stannar till och pekar mot Sasuke med pekfingret. "Jag tänker inte förlora mot dig Sasuke!" Sasuke gör en axelryckning och tänker: 'Som vanligt är han för högljudd…'

**43 minuter senare…**

"Yo!" Kakashi säger med ena handen i luften som en hälsning och den andra hållandes i sin bok.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI du är 43 minuter sen!" Gapar Naruto och Sakura på deras lärare.

"Haha. Gomen gomen. Jag hade ett viktigt ärende…" Men han blev avbruten av ännu mer gap.

"LÖGNARE!" Kakashi skrattar åt dom två ungarna och vänder ryggen till dem alla och började gå. "Kom nu innan det blir försent för träning."

"Hmpf och vems fel skulle det då vara…" Mumlar Naruto för sig själv medans han går bakom Kakashi tillsammans med Sakura och Sasuke som ser lika dryg ut som vanligt.

**15 minuter senare…**

"Så, nu är vi framme." Säger Kakashi och stannar samtidigt som han kollar på sina tre elever.

"Are? Kakashi-sensei, det är ju samma ställe som vi skulle försöka ta bjällrorna från dig ju." Sa Naruto med frågande röst.

"Exakt Naruto. Vi ska göra en liknande sak den här gången bara att det finns två nya regler. Regel nr1: Vi ska vara två och två, jag och Sakura mot dig och Sasuke. Regel nr2 är: Istället för att ta bjällror så ska vi träna på att smyga som förra gången. Den här gången så ska vi träna attack tekniker." Naruto såg väldigt glad ut i början men när han fick reda på att Sasuke skulle vara hans kamrat så blev han genast sur och stirrade på Sasuke som ignorerade honom. "Okej. På tre så börjar vi." Säger Kakashi och lyfter upp sin arm och räknar.

"1… 2… 3!" Alla försvann i samma ögonblick som Kakashi sa tre och sänkte armen.

'Varför skulle jag paras ihop med _honom_! Allt han gör är ju ändå att skryta hela tiden och alla tjejer hänger efter honom som svansar!´ Den blonda killen tänker. Han märkte dock inte att Sasuke drog ifrån honom snabbt medan han var i sina tankar och när han väl upptäckte det så var det försent. Dom hade kommit ifrån varandra. 'Oh nej, oh nej… inte bra, Naruto. Jag är själv mot Kakashi och Sakura! Även om jag inte vill erkänna det så förväntade jag mig faktiskt Sasuke's hjälp… Nej nej nej! Vad tänker jag med! Jag, Uzumaki Naruto, klarar mig alldeles utmärkt själv! Jag ska allt visa dom!´ Naruto tänker samtidigt som han fumlar runt bland buskar och träd för att lägga märke till eventuella fällor.

**Samtidigt en bit därifrån…**

"Oi, Naruto! Jag tycker att vi borde sätta upp några fällor." Säger Sasuke men när den mörkhåriga killen inte får nåt svar blir han irriterad och vänder sig om. "Naru… eh? Naruto?" 'Oh nej, säg inte att han tappade bort sig! Hmpf, baka! Jag får väl leta efter honom´ Sasuke hoppar med lätthet från gren till gren och landar på marken, letandes efter den blonda klanten. 'Vart kan han ha försvunnit? Måste han jämt ställa till med problem!´ Sasuke förbannar sig över Naruto i tysthet men något drog hans uppmärksamhet från hans tankar när han tycktes höra nått knaka bakom honom. Han vänder om sig snabbt för att se vad det är men det var försent…

**Samtidigt…**

Naruto vandrade i tysthet för att inte falla i några fällor som Kakashi och Sakura har kommit på. Han vänder sig om när han hör någonting bakom och, poff, han känner hur ett nät fälls över honom. Han trycks ner mot marken men känner att han landade på någonting mjukt och dessutom… han har svårt att andas för han känner ett tryck mot sina läppar. Han öppnar ögonen och förbereder sig på det värsta men det ända han ser är ett par mörka ögon som stirrar tillbaka i hans havsblåa. En svag rodnad sprider sig i de båda pojkarnas ansikten när dom inser vad som har hänt. 'AHH min första kyss är stulen av HONOM! ´ Naruto känner hur ilskan bubblar upp i magen på honom men han tänkte inte heller på att en viss mörkhårig kille tänker på precis samma sak.

"Haha. Det ser ut som att vi vann. Men… vad gör ni för något?" Säger Kakashi och kollar konstigt på killarna som ligger intrasslade på marken med ett nät över sig.

"AH! NARUTO! Vad gör du med min Sasuke-kun!" Skriker den rosa håriga flickan samtidigt som hon kollar fram bakom Kakashi och får spader när hon ser vad som händer trots att Kakashi skrattar elakt. Sasuke och Naruto drar sig snabbt ifrån varandra och börjar hosta.

"Ja… Inte visste jag att ni har någonting ihop! Hehe, detta blir något att säga inför skolan!" Ett sadistiskt flin sprider sig under masken på den äldre mannen medans han kollar på dem.

"DET VAR EN OLYCKA!" Skriker de båda två på samma gång samtidigt som Kakashi flinar ännu mer medans Sakura drar av nätet. Hon börjar skrika åt Naruto medans Sasuke går därifrån med händerna i fickorna. 'Varför skulle jag behöva vara med _honom _av alla personer! Han kunde väl ha fått vara med Sakura, dem är lika odugliga båda två. Pga. Att jag parades ihop med Naruto så händer det här! Kan dagen sluta värre eller?…´

**

* * *

SLUT

* * *

**

**A/N:** Jag har inte så mycket mer att säga än att utan Nishti så hade den här berättelsen inte vart här nu. -flinar- Tack så mycket. / **Som3one**

**

* * *

**


End file.
